


THREE LITTLE PIGGIES

by JimSpacey



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, Queen (Band) References, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimSpacey/pseuds/JimSpacey
Summary: A MODERN STORYthe four boys, roger, brian , john and freddie all live together in a poly relationship. the three little piggies, freddie, roger and john have fully settled in their new feedee lifestyle but soon find it difficult to keep up with their growing size and clothing shopping. brian on the other hand sees no problem with this and enjoys seeing his piglets dress in their tight attire, will the three boys confront the big bad wolf or will they continue to bite into button popping clothing?





	THREE LITTLE PIGGIES

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends. 
> 
> thanks for stopping by to read the first chapter of THREE LITTLE PIGGIES.  
i am a bit of a rough writer since i mainly roleplay and not write big long storys such as this.  
thank you for reading my notes and i hope you enjoy.  
\- Prinny
> 
> P.S this is a short chapter and i will be posting the second chapter soon what i hope will have a bit more girth to it.

A sweaty evening in London. The four men, Roger, Brian, Freddie and John. The four college boys lived in a flat down the road from the main engineering college building.  
Their flat was the upper living space in the four house complex and had a ‘ great ‘ view of a lovely construction sight. 

Brian was working as a secretary at an office building, where the small family got most of their income from while he went to school. Freddie went to art school a few blocks away and usually caught the bus and had recently gotten a job at an antique store where he sold poorly made clothes and dusty antiques. 

Roger had dropped out of his healthcare career dropping all that since he use to work as a dentist assistant but now he worked at the same antique shop Freddie worked at. John was studying engineering at the college down the road and worked at a McDonald’s part time so he was able to bring home free fries and such for the other guys. 

“ why don’t we just order a pizza already...” Freddie spoke becoming impatient for his supper. Usually Roger and Freddie were the ones to become the most impatient while waiting for John to come back with dinner. Freddie and Roger where more pudgier than John but the youngest boy had been gaining quite a bit.

Freddie leaned back on the couch letting his laziness take over gently moving his long black locks from his face as he reached his hand into a bag of crisps that he had been munching on. Freddie had gotten bigger since he had met Brian and he didn’t mind it one bit. He frankly enjoyed all the belly rubs and pampering he got, it made him feel like a queen. 

“ I mean a nice stuffed crust pizza sounds pretty good right now “ Roger admitted as he plopped down in the chair his arms resting on the arm rests gently. Big Roger and Freddie had now developed softens jaws and had a bit of a double chin forming. Rogers thighs were definitely the thickest part of his body and his hips were nice and rounded out with a good belly to support it. 

Brian sighed and chuckled a bit as he sat next to Freddie taking a crisp from the bag and watched what was on tv. Some hallmark Christmas movie that was on for background sound. “ both of you already are my two stuffed crusts. “ Brian laughed a bit taking a drink of his tea.  
“ if you guys really can’t wait I will order a pizza. But you know that deaky will probably be here before the pizza gets here. “ he spoke a small smirk forming across his face. 

Brian enjoyed giving his three little piggies what they wanted to eat. He was glad to buy stuff at the store during his lunch break like chips and such and bring them home for his boys but usually it was take out since it was the cheapest option, and since the boys aren't picky he had an easy time ordering unless it had vegetables. And he also enjoyed stuffing them from time to time. Especially when they became whiny and needy like this. “ and then I’ll be giving you guys belly rubs all night “ he spoke out. Freddie giggled out a bit at that joke his tummy giving off a little jiggle while he laughed. Pizza did sound good. Along with some fries and nuggets, oh it was such a tough decision.`` Oh gosh I can't decide, What do you want Roggie? “ freddie asked before leaning against brian hoping to receive some kisses. 

Roger and Freddie were like a team. They worked together to make Brian get what they wanted. On certain occasions the two would make plans on how to swoon Brian. Roger smirked and glanced over at Freddie before he leaned back in the chair letting his pudgy belly squish over the top of his tight jeans he wore to work that day. “ well I want both, I think that would be a good plan. Don't you think freddie? “ Roger spoke a devious smirk plastered on his face. He crossed his arms before swiftly turning his head to Brian. Roger could sometimes act entitled and a bit too greedy, yes brian loved that attitude of his, but not all the time. But in Rogers case his sas usually got him what he wanted. 

Freddie looked over at rog and seen that look in his eyes. They had a plan. To get their pizza. Freddie nodded and turned to brian with his doe eyes sparkling while he sported a pouty lip.  
“ I want both too. We promise we will only eat until we are full” freddie spoke knowing he was lying and that small promise of eating till he was only full would be broken as soon as their two meals arrived. 

Brian loved when the boys begged like this. It was so cute. He loved their little chubby faces and their thick thighs but brian also liked to tease them with the thought that they won't be able to get what they wanted that night. Brian always got his piggies what they wanted and pizza with stuffed crust it was. “ alright alright i'll get it for you “ he spoke with a chuckle, “ and you best finish everything or I won't be giving you any belly rubs to soothe your aching tummies “ brian spoke as he reached over to grab his phone but froze when he heard john open the door. 

John walked through the door with a mc donalds bag and his backpack he took to work everyday. He was glad to have the weekend off so he didn't have to stand up at the drive thru window for 5 to 6 hours every day. “ im home! “ the youngest man shouted as he walked into the living room to spot everyone vegging on the couch and chair. 

John was the most curvy of the two other boys. Freddie and Rogers weight formed mostly around their midsection leaving their bellies quite lush compared to the youngest boy. Johns weight was spread out, his hips chunk and plump that filled out around to his pillow like bottom. His love handles stuffed into his high waisted jeans with his little bit of tummy sticking out the front just fakking over to cover the button on his jeans. John also had been getting a rounded out face with his jaw slowly softening up. 

John walked into the sitting area setting the bag of maccas on the table for everyone to feast from. “ I grabbed whatever was left so dig in, I think there's some nuggets in there, a quarter pounder with cheese and lots of fries.” John spoke brushing his long hair behind his ear while he went to sit down next to brian who seemed to have quite the evil grin on his face. “ what are you grinning about bri?” John frowned out. 

“ I think I will be treating you three good boys to a full course. Now eat up your maccas and save some room in your overfed bellies because this is just the appetizer. “ brian spoke before snacking on a few fries before picking up his phone once again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making it to the bottom darling! im sorry if it was spaced a bit strange if your reading this on a phone. i wrote this on the computer and didn't bother to check. follow me on my tumblr to get updates when the chapters come out  
-Prinny


End file.
